


Doppleganger

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I dont know what else to say, MEO WMEOWMEOEMWO, just read and find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Noctis meets another version of himself from another reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



When Noctis recovered from the messy warp strike, there was no hint of the daemon rampaging before. Infact, it was daylight.

The spear was a poor substitute for a crutch. Someone reached out with a supportive grip but Noct still crumpled to the ground. The spinning halted when a familiar figure came into view,and despite the obvious difference in age it was like staring into a mirror. There was just one small issue Noct immediately took notice of.

The blonde one, Prompto, kneeled forward and said, “ Wow, he looks like you from our highschool days!”

There it was, she was a girl.

A blush crept onto her face as she looked down at her ensemble: her jacket was padded at the shoulders and she was wearing a pretty tight sports bra but she didn’t think it was that manly. This looked a little too real to be a dream and carbuncle was nowhere to be found.

Gladio laughed with a mean-spirited grin tugging at his lips. “ High School days? I thought this was _elementary_.”

Oh. Oh, how dare he.

“ I almost mistakened you for a girl,” he added. Well, he wasn’t wrong there.

The other Noctis looked at her with a passive expression, neither here nor there. When he didn’t say anything, she found herself fiddling with the jacket’s zipper.

She felt a mixture of embarrassment and indignation wash over her. And like the snap of her fingers, a plan came into fruition: she can play boy and she can destroy them. The teasing had intrigued her, the Gladio she knew was nothing but a gentle giant who could say no evil. Even if this was some twisted nightmare, when she returned or woke up or what have it, she was going to have a word with her shield.  Noctis tapped on her phone’s screen and flipped it over for Prompto to read outloud. “ ‘Name’s Noct, but you can call me Night to avoid the confusion!’ Uh, ‘Chocobo emoji’.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “ You can’t talk?” She could but…

She shook her head.

“ I forgot how scrawny you were, Prince.” Strike three for Gladio, revenge would come.

“Are you real?” Prompto asked, poking her nose which slid against his finger as she nodded.

 

\--

 

“ This is so unsettling,” Prompto said as he watched a small, black mop of hair bopping in the distance. The self-proclaimed ‘Night’ was off in a morning jog, an endeavor Gladio could only dream of for his own prince. Really, this little version of their charge assimilated into their group so easily. Not that anyone really complained, it was a like a fresh breath of air for the most part. Their newest member didn’t speak much, if at all, but it felt like they were around for longer than a week. “ He’s definitely from another dimension, the Noct I know would never be up this early. ”

The bigger man stood next to the blonde, arms crossed, nodding in a sagely manner. Their Noctis was still dead asleep.

The morning sun framed the entire display when Night reached the top of the haven, stretching in a way so that it was easier to breath. But neither of the two could catch what was off about the picture. Noctis did have a feminine physique before he filled in.

“ Breakfast is done,”  Ignis said, untying his apron. Prompto noted that Ignis acted strangely since this debacle started,  but he spoke nothing of it like a cat caught his tongue.  

Night looked over to their kitchen area, eyes sparkling in delight. Prompto had to agree with that expression, Ignis was just  that amazing at cooking. There was so much wholesome food--sausage, eggs, smoked meats and veggies. It was set up like a buffet so everyone could choose what they wanted. What’s even better was that anything left over would be saved for lunch. Night bounded over, the first to volunteer as taste tester of his creations, and Gladio went to wake up the sleeping beauty in the tent.

With coffee in hand, Ignis watched the scene unravel. Noctis sauntered over, and then Night looked at him with some food comically hanging out their mouth. Two sets of bright blue eyes exchanged glares and his prince pressed his lips to the side in a scowl. He then pushed past to grab his own plate of food, Ignis never thought Noctis one to be so catty yet here he was.  Though, he took his bets that it was more so embarrassing ruminations coming back to haunt him in the most literal of ways.

“ Ghosts of the past, is it?” Ignis whispered as Noctis took a bite out of his sausage. Noctis grimaced, took a swing from his cannister, and said, “ I didn’t realize I looked like a slob.”

That comment earned a glare from Night, who proceeded to defiantly inhale the last specks of food on their plate.

 

\--

The smallest of their group sat snugly between Noctis and Gladio. Hopefully, they’d make it to Lestallum without any incidents. Prompto turned around to coo at Night asking if they were comfortable stuck between the other two. Their youngest waved their hand in a polite, dismissed manner but that didn’t stop Prompto from asking every thirty minutes. Ignis didn’t put much stock in Prompto but he was disappointed in Gladio for not noticing at all. Didn’t he have a sister?

It wasn’t that hard to put the two and two together.

Noctis drifted off, a trail of drool lining down his chin. His face was sliding off his propped up hand, the fair skin pressed in from his knuckles splotching red. Ignis guessed he could let his prince’s obliviousness slide on this one.

Safety was his main concern, while it indeed looked like Night hailed as some sort of warrior princess, he knew that when Noctis was that age he was largely incompetent. And until they figured out how to return her back to whatever world she warped away from, he took it upon himself that until then she remained in one piece.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the Six had other plans. He skidded the car to a stop, tires burning marks into the road. Noctis woke with a jolt, and Prompto and Gladio were already out the car. He glanced back at Night, who simply summoned a javelin to her side by ways of Lucis Magic.

The MT units were dispatched quickly. Noctis trying his best to look like he didn’t care at how skillful this younger version of him moved. Night twirled the spear behind their back before it dissolved into ether.

Ignis watched as the teenaged girl shot Gladio a smug look and returned to her spot in the Regalia.

 

\--

 

After being out on the road for so long, the group did everything together. That included riverside bathing when settling in the wilderness. It was nothing like sensually washing eachother’s backs or anything (though, Prompto did admire Gladio’s beautiful muscles and Noct’s lithe form). But when Night found out about it first day into camping, they flushed a bright red color. Respect was number one and if Night desired to go and perform their activities of daily living elsewhere, no one was going to stop them.

“ I wish he’d accept some spare change of clothes,” Ignis commented as they watched Night disappear into the foliage. He was enjoying his afternoon shot of coffee, watching Prompto towel dry his soggy hair. Gladio smacked his fists together playfully and Noctis rolled his eyes.

“ Then why don’t you, I remember,” Noctis sent Gladiolus a pointed glare, “ Many times where force was involved.”

Everyone turned to Ignis expectantly, who was a bit notorious for that when Noctis was apathetic towards his appearance. But Ignis shrugged. “ I do have my hands full with one prince.”

“ So it’s not really a big deal to you,” Prompto said as Ignis took another sip from his thermal. “ I don’t care much either, it’s not like he smells. What about you two?”

“ I’m fine,” Gladio said, nudging Noctis. “ What about prince charming?”

Noctis slapped him away. “ Doesn’t affect me, though it is weird seeing...me.”

Gladiolus laughed. “ Well you know what they say about seeing your doppleganger.”

“ We are not having this conversation,” Prompto threw up his arms, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. “ Nope, don’t you finish that sentence.”

The Amicitia heir stood up, Prompto was unaware of the man sneaking up on him in mantra of ‘lalala, I can’t hear you’. Noctis stifled a snicker as the man leaned in close, taking a pregnant pause to scream with a deep, booming voice, “ _You die!_ ”

Prompto’s shriek filled the air, leaving behind Noctis and Gladio keeling over with boisterous laughter--even Ignis chuckled. When everything settled down there was a buzzing noise coming from a phone on top of foldable table. Noct patted himself down, and the others mimicked the same gesture of pulling out their phone. Nope. The only person it could have belonged to was Night.

“ Long distance call?” Prompto said outloud.

“ Must be a good service provider to cross dimensions,” Noctis added. They all hovered over the phone curiously, except for Ignis who hung back at a comfortable distance.

“Aranea? Isn’t she...” Prompto trailed off as the call got sent to voicemail.” It says ‘dumb advisor’ in parentheses, what?”

“ This is getting so weird,” Noctis said. And before the screen powered off again, it  brightly returned to the homelock. All three gasped in unison, there was a young Prompto, all tailored up in his old high school uniform next to someone who was unbelievably Noctis. Except Prompto was hugging a much _bustier_ version of Noct.

“ So that’s what you look like in a skirt,” Gladiolus said. Noctis shrugged, like he seen it before.

Prompto nearly dropped the phone, all blood draining away from him.

 

\--

 

Eventhough she washed up, suiting back up in dirty clothes didn’t give that same effect of cleanliness. With a drawn out sigh, she trekked back to the campsite before it got too dangerous. To keep her mind occupied she followed a pebble she kicked every few feet away. All eyes turned to her as she reached the top of the hill. Night didn’t like the implications.

Prompto immediately pointed an accusatory finger, and Night stumbled back into Gladiolus’ domineering figure. How did he--her gaze shot between the two closing in on her, stance tensing up in preparation for battle. Noctis and Ignis rolled their eyes, she prayed this wasn’t as bad as it looked.

“ I need you to explain this!” Prompto held out her phone for all to see.

“ Did you look through my things!?” She blurted out before she slapped a hand over her mouth. Looks like the cat was out the bag. Prompto looked like a fish out of water, his finger still trembling at her.  “ So you are a girl!”

“ Oh my god, we were traveling with a lady for a week, and none of us knew it,” Prompto said in dawning horror.

She lunged forward and grabbed back her phone, cradling the device close to her chest. “ You didn’t figure out the passcode right?”

“ That’s pretty cool, actually.” Noctis pulled his hands to his chin in a thoughtful expression. “ You’re pretty skilled, I’d love to learn a new move or two.”

“ So missy, why were you making secrets?” Gladiolus put his hands on his hips, Night did the same. “ No secret. I was just offended that you mistook me for an elementary school boy.”

Gladiolus snorted at her cheeky response. Ignis spoke up this time, “ I knew as soon as I saw, but I must say I am impressed with your combat prowess at such a young age.”

“ I have never met him, ever. ” Night threw up her arm at Ignis, gesturing incredulously at Gladio. “ Nice to meet you by the way.”

Gladio cleared his throat.

“ Anyway, we should get you into something clean. We don’t have any bras,I can’t stand a little lady walking around in dirty clothing.” Gladio ruffled the tinier version of Noct.

  


\--

When they returned to Lestallum,  it was a surprise to Iris coming to greet them. After brother and sister embraced, Gladiolus inspected his younger sibling with a raised brow. “ I thought you were gonna stay put at the lighthouse.”

Iris shrugged, flashing her brother a playful smile. “ I like to pick up some jobs myself, you know.”

“ Not hunts, I hope,” he said. Iris batted him away, “ Oh Gladdy.”

Iris turned to face the others, surprised to see their newest addition. “ Who’s she?”

Night fidgeted, focusing all her attention at the ground. She looked like a drowned animal in the borrowed shirt she was wearing. Iris blinked when the teenager who not too far from her age peered up slowly, only to immediately avert her gaze,  cheeks redder than before. The girl cleared her throat, “Noctis Lucis Caelum, princ _ess_ of Lucis.”

Gladiolus sighed and ruffled Iris’ hair. “ We should head to the Leville. It’s a long story.”

  



End file.
